The Dead Detectives
by TheWildFool2011
Summary: They said they would last. They promised to stay together no matter what. We are drifting you may not know but I can see we are no longer the same. WHAT really happened after Team Urameshi was no longer a team. Ratings May Change.


The Dead Detectives

By: TheWildFool2011

_**(I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Nor do I own the characters, I just make epic stories.)**_

_Prologue ~Spirit World~ _

Botan walked around the spirit world, with her oar strapped securely on her back. She was no longer the same bubbly girl she use to be, things had seemed to quiet down when Team Urameshi was discharged from their detective duties, not only that but she had been hearing some disturbing things about them.

Keiko and Shizuru had stayed in contact with Botan and sent letter every now and then. On one letter she was told that Yusuke and Kuwabara haven't been talking to each other too much and had gone their separate ways. Shizuru had gathered information about Kurama and Hiei from Genkai, the news about them was completely unbelievable…

It was apparent that Genkai had found a few blood spots on Hiei's clothing and questioned him about it; he had quickly denied that anything was going wrong; Genkai had kept her eyes on him and later found out that he was cutting himself and she deemed him suicidal, thus forbidding him to leave her temple for a time being.

Kurama on the other hand, was always visited by Genkai and sometimes Yukina. He too had also seemed to be slowly depleting, he had started smoking crack and weed, he also started to drink heavily and shoot himself up. Quickly Kurama's appearance as well as his personality had begun to take a U-turn.

Botan had also lost contact with Chuu, Shishiwakamaru, and a few of their other good friends. Jin was the only one, in the demon world, that stayed in contact with Botan and Shizuru, which was a very good thing. Botan had seemed slightly attracted too Jin, since the end of the dark tournament.

"Here are the papers Koenma Sir…" Botan neatly sat the stack of papers on top of his clean desk. She had been angry at the young prince ever since he had gotten rid of the detectives, and tried to cut all ties, connections and contact with each of them.

Koenma grabbed a small hand full of the papers that resided on the top and began reading over them, "Blah, blah, blah…assistance within the demon world…ahh alright…George!" immediately the blue ogre had come running past a crowd of workers with straw hat on, pitchfork in one hand and camera in the other.

Botan cover her mouth snickering slightly. Koenma looked at Botan with any eyebrow raised, "What's so funny?" he then turned his head to the blue ogre. George only smiled, carefully laying the pitchfork across Koenma's desk. He stood next to Botan with the camera lens facing towards both of them and took a picture and then took a quick one with Koenma.

"George…."

"Koenma Sir…." George smiled widely at the toddler prince.

"What the hell are you all doing back there! You all are supposed to be working! Not partying!" Koenma glared irritably. George scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Well, Koenma Sir we always do this around this time of year…celebrating our ancestors…"

Koenma slammed his small hands against his desk, "I DON'T CARE IF YOU GUYS WERE CELEBRATING THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND! THERE IS WORK TO BE DONE! Now go make copies of those papers I gave to you three hours ago!"

George saluted the small prince and quickly zoomed off to the back. Koenma sighed removing his hat. He looked up to see Botan still standing there, staring at him.

"Your dismissed Botan."

Botan turned to leave, but stopped in her tracks and face the prince once more. "Koenma Sir…why?"

"Why what Botan? Look if this is about Yusuke and the oth-"

"Yes, this is about them! It will always be about them! You discharged the best team we've ever had…and what was it all for? Cause your dad told you to? Or were you just using them only to dispose of them later!"

Koenma waved his hand at Botan, "I can't be bothered with this now Botan. I have lots of work to do and so do you. And also you know the reason why I had to get rid of them! My father would have killed them all!" he picked up his stamp and started to approve of most of the papers that was in front of him.

Botan frowned, turning to leave she stopped in her tracks. "Koenma…you have no idea what you are doing to the four of them. Do you even care at all? Well I'll tell you what Koenma _sir _I don't respect your decisions, nor do I respect you." As she exited she slammed the door shut behind her.

Koenma sighed and dropped his stamper. He began to rub the sides of his temples, "What am I supposed to do…I don't have the strong authority like that to keep them all here…" he stared blankly at his desk.

His thoughts began clouding him, blocking out his surrounds, and drowned him deeper and deeper. _**'Maybe, it won't hurt if I just check up on Yusuke…or maybe Kurama.'**_

"Hmm…ah-ha, Ivan." A large Cyclops walked through the door with a club attached to his side, "I need you to get one of the fairy girls and send them to find Shuuichi Minamino, Yusuke Urameshi, or Kazuma Kuwabara…or maybe Genkai. Or even Shizuru Kuwabara, either or doesn't matter. Though if one of the girls can get to each of them, that'd be great!"

Ivan nodded with a blank look on his face. He then turned around and walked through the door Botan exited from. Koenma smiled sadly as he hoped that his ex-investigation team hasn't done anything reckless. "One could only hope…just hope…" he turned his attention back to his papers to finish approving.


End file.
